Several methods for the mounting of nets onto ropes are known. However, two are the most common. One of them consists of webbing loose meshes onto a pipe and pulling a line through the pipe and then knitting the meshes onto a rope in order to attach the meshes. A second method consists of mounting the net on a pipe, and knitting clove hitches and thereafter a rope will be pulled through the pipe and the knots placed by hand onto the rope and tightened at regular intervals, the knots being on every second, third, fourth, fifth or sixth meshes. The main drawback of both methods is the fact that in both cases, a net needs to be knitted onto ropes, which is both a slow and costly way of mounting nets. However, the advantage of both methods is the fact that the nets will not slide on the ropes and therefore they ensure the correct opening of the meshes. A noticeable difference between the two methods is the fact that the latter is a much speedier mounting method than the first On the other hand, it's drawback is a certain lack of precision during the mounting process, and there is an inherent risk of sliding along the ropes in water, and of an alteration in the mesh opening, thus leading to a reduced capacity for catching fish in the nets. Nets which have been prepared with pre-tightened clove hitches on land, can be viewed as an inaccurate way of guaranteeing the correct opening of meshes, since as a rule, when ropes are pulled by any force such as water or wind under considerable strain, they tend to become stretched and leaner, so that pre-tightened clove hitches tend to become loose and slide on the ropes, and thus altering the predetermined openings of the net meshes.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy and eliminate those drawbacks. The present invention is a much speedier method of mounting-lines and prevents the sliding of knots, leading to altered mesh openings, by way of a mounting-line which determines the distance between fastening means on the rope and provides a self-tightening mechanism for the knots during field operation.